¡Viktor!
by Princeserenity04
Summary: Calor...sentía...mucho calor..y como no...si Viktor estaba ...
1. Vergüenza

Sudado, exhausto, jadeante y totalmente agotado, se encuentra una pequeña figura, de ropas negras casi en su totalidad, ojos amarillos cual rojos, podría decirse que ambos colores se encontraban armónicamente dentro del globo ocular, cual pintura que todos artista quisiera realiza. Dejando de lado aquellos bellos ojos, nuestra pequeña figura, poseía un bellos y ardiente cabello rojizo, que resaltaba como un rayo de sol luminiscente, cortos y muy bien cuidados.

Su hermoso rostro cual infante, se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, frente la figura de su acompañante, que era todo y menos , que el rey de aquellas tierras, figura esbelta, cual dios griego, ojos cual par de azulejos, con cabello de oro, y sonrisa encantadora. Que como su compañero se encontraba rojo cual tomate.

Ambos se encontraban, en una posición algo comprometedora, pues Heine se encontraba sobre el rey, con las piernas abiertas sobre la ingle del mismo ya mencionado. En cambio el rey se encontraba con manos en el muslo del tutor, atrayendo hacia el.

¡Ah!-Se escuchó un pequeño gemido, dentro de aquella pequeña y oscura habitación.

*Chuuu* Haine, que nos descubrirán-Se dirigió Viktor, hacia el pequeño tutor, con un toque de picardía en su voz.

¡Ya lo se!, Viktor-Le exclamo un poco enfadado- No estaríamos en esta situación, si tu te supieras aguantar- Se lo reprocho al contrario.

¡Vamos!, Heine, es como en los viejos tiempos-Le contesto alegre cono siempre- Y no esta mal jugar de vez en cuando-Pronuncio con tono seductor.

¡Odio! que siempre me metas en tus líos- Le dijo agitando los brazos.

¡Ah!-El movimiento del profesor, había causado mas fricción, provocando un gemido.

¡Escuchaste eso!-Afuera los guardias del palacio, buscaban al rey y al tutor, para una reunión importante- ¡Por aquí!

Se escucharon pisadas fuera de donde ellos se encontraban, causando un nerviosismo enorme, en ambos, pero , a la vez sentían la adrenalina correr por sus venas, al realizar aquellas travesura, muy cerca de los guardias.

¡No hay nada!-Volvió a exclamar el guardia a su compañero- ¿Busquemos en otro lado?- Le ofreció- Me parece bien vamos- Ambos se retiraron corriendo.

Ya al escuchar las pisadas más lejos ambas figuras, soltaron un suspiro de alivio, de que el peligro allá pasado. Se miraron a la cara y al verse ambos sonrojado no pudieron evitar estallar a carcajadas.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Te dije que seria divertido, Heine-Risueño el rey a su compañero- Tienes razón Viktor, pero, no lo volvamos a hacer, ya somos muy mayores, para esto-Reclamo, pero, con una sonrisa en su rostro-Esta bien lo que digas, mi pequeño, peti rojo.

Ambos se arreglaron sus ropas y retiran de aquel lugar con una sonrisas en sus rostros y es que no todos los días, se juegas una broma a la reina madre, saliéndote con la tuya.

Si ellos, se habían escondido en el viejo y pequeño almacén, alejado del palacio. Quedando en aquella incomoda posición por la falta de espacio.

¿Qué?, habían pensado en otra cosa, muy mal, ellos solo jugaron una broma, ¿verdad?.

Heine, eso me recordó cuando..tu sabes...-Pícaro- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE LE CALLES!-Le lanzo una patada a su compañero, dejando atrás, corriendo al palacio a toda velocidad- Moooo, Heine, era una broma, ¡esperame!-Realizo un puchero el rey, levantandose, para ir con su acompañante.

Y es todo fue una simple broma, donde pasaron un poco de "vergüenza", ¿verdad?


	2. Castigo

Se encontraba molesto, enfadado, ¡no! rabioso con Viktor, por su culpa se encontraba nuevamente en una situación, sumamente vergonzosa, por no decir indecorosa. Su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba más que adolorido, por todo el trabajo físico y mental que estaba realizando actualmente.

*Asssh, ¡Viktor!, no vuelvo a seguirte el juego, ¡nunca!-se quejo ya harto de silencio sepulcral, que le estaba dando su compañero, desde que comenzaron.

Mooo, Haine, si nos habría salido bien, si no te hubieras tropezado con la reina madre, al tratar de huir de mi-hizo un motín, como si fuera un pequeño niño y es que estaba molesto por la situación.

¡Ahora!, ES MI CULPA-totalmente indignado, por la palabras del más alto y con razones, el de la idea había sido, el rey, no él.

El ambiente se tenso por unos segundos, el rubio no sabia que decir, luego del arranque de su amigo y el que el pelí-rojo, no se solía alterar fácilmente, siempre era inexpresivo para todo y casi nada lo afectaba. Al verse entre la espada y la pared, solo respondió, tal y uno su personalidad dictaba, infantilmente.

CLARO QUE SI, no se porque te alternas cuando trato de mencionar...*Plash*-trato de terminar la frase, pero, no pudo por que, su "amigo" le provino una cachetada, que se escucho por todo el lugar.

¡SILENCIO!, sabes que me duele, hablar de aquellos días-trato de que la voz no se le quebrara al decir aquello, pero, fallando en el intento- Haine..yo-le iba a replicar, lo dicho, arrepintiéndose al instante, al ver estado en el que se encontraba su compañero- NO, digas nada, ya has dicho suficiente Viktor-volteo dándole la espalda al mismos, enfadado y triste, agarrando nuevamente la escoba que había tirado con el arranque anterior.

El otro al verse ignorado, solo suspiro, tomando una cajas que tenía al lado y es que la reina madre les había castigado mandándoles a limpiar, aquel almacén donde se habían pasado "vergüenza". Se sentía arrepentido de lo que le menciono a su amigo, sabia que no le gustaba hablar de aquello y él viene a insistir.

Ne, ¿Haine?...yo..era solo una broma si-trato de razonar con su compañero, no le gustaba estar así con él.

¡UNA BROMA!..¡BROMA!...¡es enserio!, Viktor...yo...yo-sollozo ya estaba harto de escuchar del tema, tiro la escoba, salio corriendo del lugar con dolor en su corazón.

¡Haine!, espera-grito con todas sus fuerzas, para que el otro lo escuchara, pero, este ya se encontraba muy alejado. Y es que el sera pequeño, pero, es sumamente veloz. Viktor, al no ver a su compañero, dejo las cajas que levantaba en el suelo y emprendió carrera hacia Haine.

¡Estupido! ¡tonto!, Viktor, idiota-eran los pensamientos del pequeño profesor, durante su carrera y habría seguido corriendo, sino, fuera que sintió un peso estar sobre el. Ese peso era Viktor, que lo había alcanzado, abalanzándose sobre él para que no escapara.

SUELTAME, Viktor, SUELTAME-gritaba, desesperado por que lo soltase, para seguir su carrera lejos de él.

No, tienes que escucharme-hablando en un tono serio que solo usaba para asuntos reales, pero, esto era importante su "amigo", tenia que escucharlo. Hací que ajusto su agarraré, para que el tutor no huyera.

NO...NO QUIERO-ya desesperado por su libertad, algo que sorprendió a su opresor, por que pocas veces, por no decir nuca, Haine se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil.

SUELTA...¡suelta!..suelta...su..el..ta-ya sumergido en melancolía, decía ya aquellas palabras. Viktor al escuchar el tono usado por el educador, no pudo evitar ponerse triste también.

He..ine-triste-NO-volvió a negar, Haine. Ya harto de que no quisiera razonar, su majestad, hizo lo primero que le ocurrió, para callarlo .

Volteo gentilmente a Haine, que había dejado de luchar por el cansancio, tomo sensualmente su barbilla, acariciándole la mejilla en el proceso, acercando lentamente sus labios, para darle un beso, en sus hebras rojizas, pero, al recordar la necedad del otro, decido , mostrando una sonrisa aldina, darle un beso en un lugar mejor.

Chu* beso el rojo, pequeño y delgado, labios. ¿Qué pensaron?, mal otra vez, moo, si son pervertidos. Volviendo la lo importante Haine al sentir los labios no pudo evitar sonrojarse , recordando unas cosas del pasado.

Vik..tor-no articulaba bien las palabras debido a los nervios y vergüenza del momento.

*Chuu, perdón, por hacerte recordar, se que te dolió, cuando me case y estuve lejos de ti, pero, sabes que fue por obligación y por si acaso lo de la descendencia también, amo a mis hijos, aunque, no pedí tenerlos, pero, no me arrepiento, así que olvidemos el pasado y sigamos hacia el futuro, ¿Si?, Haine-hablo con todo el amor que le tenia al contrario, levantándose de enzima del mencionado. Ofreciéndole la mano, para volver juntos al almacén, el otro dudoso la acepto, sabiendo que Viktor, tenia razón, pero, el tenia derecho de estar dolido por aquello ¿no?.

Siempre sabes como callarme, Viktor, te perdono por esta vez-dijo nuevamente sereno, pero, con una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa, adelantándose unos paso al rey. Para voltear y sonreírle ampliamente, esta vez a su "amigo", el otro le devolvió el gestó, tomo la mano del tutor. Para caminar ente risas con las manos entrelazadas hacia su destino.

Y es que todo estos empezó con una pelea. pero, término en un perdón, para olvidar los malos ratos del pasado y caminar esta vez juntos hacia el futuro, donde tal vez, habría problemas, pero, resolviéndolos como ahora y es todo comenzó por un "castigo"

Proveniente de una "vergüenza"


End file.
